kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazumi Sawatari
http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1211117_2766.html is a resident from Hokuto and the leader of the Hokuto Three Crows. In the earlier stages of the war, he was given a Sclash Driver and the Robot Sclashjelly to transform into , as the Rider representative of Hokuto. Currently, he aids Touto and their Kamen Riders to fight against Seito and Evolto. Character History Background According to Sawa's report, Kazumi was once the owner of his family's farm in Hokuto, with Akaba, Aoba and Kiba as his workers. However, as a result of the Sky Wall Disaster, virtually all the farmland in the region was rendered infertile. Rather than lay off his workers, Kazumi used his savings to help his employees and their families. One day, Kazumi came across a man named Massugu Ubukata, who was attempting to take his grandmother to a hospital only for his path to be blocked by Hokuto soldiers. Giving the soldiers a beating, Kazumi enabled Massugu to proceed, and his grandmother made a full recovery. When Kazumi's resources were depleted, he willingly enlisted himself to be a test subject for Faust to futher insure his workers' survival. Kazumi tells Stalk, who was leading the experiment, to lie to the workers by informing them that Kazumi lost his memories as a side effect of the experiment. Shortly before Hokuto invaded Touto for the Pandora Box, Kazumi was chosen to lead a strike team in charge of retrieving Touto's Fullbottles and Pandora Box panels. He was given a Sclash Driver by Soichi Isurugi, allowing to become Kamen Rider Grease. Feeling indebted to their boss for his sacrifice, his three workers became Hard Smash, forming the rest of his strike team. Indebted to Kazumi, Massugu Ubukata wished to join his side and as such, crafted dog tags for himself as well as Kazumi and the Hokuto Three Crows. However, Kazumi initially refused his gift and ask him to go back to Hokuto. Reclaiming Hokuto's Fullbottles Shortly before the outbreak of the War, Kamen Rider Grease took an expedition to Touto in order to reclaim the Phoenix and Robot Fullbottles for Hokuto. Coming across Touto's Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z, whom were engaged in battle against a squad of Touto's Guardians, Grease swiftly destroyed the Guardians as he snatched the Fullbottles off Build's person before leaving as soon as he came. Though he did not get a clear look at his assailant, Build correctly deduced that he must be another Kamen Rider. Meanwhile, Grease watched the Riders of Touto from a distance, well aware that he would soon face them on the "battlefield". Hokuto-Touto War As Kamen Rider Grease, Kazumi led the Hokuto advance into Touto once war was declared by Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi. Penetrating the Skywall, Grease destroyed many Touto Guardians. Ryuga Banjo encountered him as he searched for the Hokuto Three Crows. A Strong Smash Hazard appeared and began attacking bystanders, and as Ryuga put on the Build Driver, Kazumi destroyed the Smash in one punch using his hidden Helicopter Fullbottle before leaving. Later, after Ryuga and Sento had defeated the Hokuto Three Crows in Ryuga's first fight as Cross-Z Charge, Kazumi showed up to challenge them with his own Sclash Driver. One fight with Cross-Z Charge was interrrupted by the Three Crows. Stating that they broke the rules, Kazumi relinquished the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Ryuga. He later caught up with Massugu Ubukata when he was defeated by Sento Kiryu, having exposed himself to Nebula Gas and becoming the Ice Smash. Engaging Build, Grease found himself bewildered by Sento's new KumaTelevi Best Match. Ultimately, however, Sento learnt the story of Massugu and Kazumi through Televi-san, and chose to return the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Kazumi. Left with Massugu, Kazumi realized that he was still holding on to the dog tags he had made for him and his comrades and finally accepted them, claiming that the jingling sound Massugu made when he walked irritated him. Hokuto's Defeat Hokuto and Touto decided to end the war by having a duel between their respective Kamen Riders. It looked like Hokuto would win because Kamen Rider Build was afraid of using the Hazard Trigger. Ultimately, Build used the unstable Hazard form to win the duel and the war. Little was accomplished, however, as both war-weary countries faced a common enemy in the Seito nation. Seito's Uprising At the end of the Hokuto/Touto war, it became clear that the two nations would have to team up to defeat the Seito nation, who began an aggressive campaign to conquer all of Japan. Soon after, one of the Hokuto Three Crows decided to defend his people from Seito's wrath, and was soon captured by the Washio Brothers, Kazumi had no other choice but to escape back to Hokuto with Akaba, only to be shot down by Fu Washio. Before sacrificing himself, Kiba gave his dog tag to Kazumi. The Kamen Rider then watched helplessly as Kiba died, rationalizing it as just a common occurrence of war. Seito-Touto War In the final stage of the Seito-Touto war, an arrangement was reached by both governments. Like before, the two nations would pit their Kamen Riders against each other. Build was hesitant to use his full power, as the Nabeshima Family was held hostage. Once Kazumi got the Nabeshima Family out of danger, he watched as Kamen Rider Build use the full power of the Full Full RabbitTank Fullbottle to defeat Rogue and end the war with Seito. Personality Kazumi's demeanor alternates between calm and composed to ruthless and hysterical, depending on whether he's fighting or not. Presumably, due to his usage of the Sclash Driver, Kazumi is obsessed with battle and finding a worthy opponent. He is not afraid to use lethal methods, going as far as attempting to deliver a Rider Kick to an untransformed Banjo. However, Kazumi operates by a certain code: he insists on not targeting civilians as long as they stay out of the way, and decided against taking Build's FullBottles due to him butting in the battle, much to the trio and the Hokuto Prime Minister's dismay. He is also repulsed by Prime Minister Tajimi's plan to send unnecessary reinforcements to invade Touto. He also secretly cares about his underlings, as he is against the Hokuto Prime Minister and Stalk's idea of giving the Three Crows more power by strengthening them with the Hazard Trigger, knowing that they will die after they are defeated. After the Three Crows become Hazard Smashes, Kazumi was visibly frustrated. This is also shown as Utsumi blackmailed Kazumi to defect from Touto and bring Pandora Box to save his remaining co-workers. Kazumi initially fell to despair since he can't betray his comrades and become relieved after confirming his co-worker's safety first hand. Having seen people die in front of him before, Kazumi recognizes the seriousness of war, viewing death to be a natural part of a war. Though he was deeply saddened by Aoba's death, he conceded that Aoba knew that his own life was going to be at stake and that he died because he was weaker, though that did not change the fact that he was someone Kazumi cared about. While Kazumi bears no ill will towards Sento, he still resolved to have a fair fight with the latter that would be held in the proxy war between Touto and Hokuto. The only exception to this is Gentoku, as Kazumi states himself that he'll never forgive Gentoku for killing Akaba. Since Kazumi is a huge fan of Mii-tan, he quickly loses his will to fight and even allows his enemy to escape if Misora is the one who helped them. It's later obvious that he is in love wuth Mii-tan, but when Akaba asked him about his apparent crush and the possibility of her being Sento's girlfriend, Kazumi denied it by claiming that Mii-Tan is everyone's idol. Kazumi has also been shown to be restless when he is physically close to Misora, leading to him having inner monologues on how to approach her in a romantic way. Powers and Abilities *'Hazard Level 4 Physiology:' Kazumi has undergone an experiment from Faust which injected him with a certain amount of Nebula Gas. However, instead of mutating into a Smash, the gas retained his body without side affects (though he did feign memory loss in an attempt to distance himself from the Three Crows). His natural Hazard Level is much higher than most, as his Hazard Level starts at Level 4 during his introduction,allowing him to utilize the Sclash Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Grease. In Episode 19, Blood Stalk read his level, and it has risen to 4.2. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By using a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Kazumi can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Helicopter:' Allows Kazumi to perform fiery punches. First used to defeat a Strong Smash Hazard. Forms Grease Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 118.3 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.3 tons *'Kicking Power': 34.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 54.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Grease's base form is accessed by inserting the Robot Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Unlike Cross-Z Charge who has more punching power, Grease has more kicking power. Besides that, Grease shares similar stats with Cross-Z charge in terms of jumping power and speed. Also, as he is much more experienced with the Sclash Driver and war, he is able to fight against and defeat Cross-Z Charge at ease, even when the latter has similar power stats as him. This is also proven as he single-handedly defeated Rogue, both Kaisers and Hell Bros, which all of them had much better stats than him. Grease's personal weapon is the Twin Breaker. Grease has several different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Grease's finisher with the Robot Sclashjelly is the . which has three variations: ***Rider Kick: Grease uses his to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in gold energy. ***Rider Punch: Using the on either of his hands, Grease performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One. ***Rider Shooting: In the Ganbarizing arcade game, Grease fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his Machine Pack Shoulders and as they explode upon latching to his targets. ** : Cross-Z Charge channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Kuma:' Grease creates a pair of energy bear claws and crushes the enemy with them. ** : Cross-Z Charge channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Lock:' Grease creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Variable Jelly projection of the Bind Master Key. ***'Helicopter:' Grease creates a Variable Jelly projection of a three-bladed rotor, gaining the ability to fly. ***'Keshigomu:' Grease creates a large eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. ***'Castle:' Grease summons the Castle Hard Smash's in front of him in order to block attacks *Twin Breaker finishers: **'Beam Mode:' *** : Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Gatling:' Grease fires multiple balls of golden energy in rapid succession. ****'Sclashjelly:' *****'Robot': Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. *** : Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'2 Fullbottles:' *****'Smapho + Televi:' The Twin Breaker makes a -esque barrier, which switches into the image of three smartphones that launches energy "apps" projection. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Helicopter + Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter rotors. *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body and cancels his transformation. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful stab. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack after uppercutting the enemy into the air. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an Inorganic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, then performs a powerful attack. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ****'Kuwagata + Fukurou' (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Has two variations: *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together and slashes the enemy, then executes a jumping spinning heel kick. Appearances: Build Episode 16, 18, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, 19-26, 29-40 Equipment Devices *Sclash Driver - Transformation device. *Sclashjellies - Transformation trinkets. *Fullbottles - Used to grant abilities and perform special attacks Weapons *Twin Breaker- personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kazumi Sawatari is portrayed by , who is more previously well known for his portrayal of Otoya Kurenai in Kamen Rider Kiva. As Kamen Rider Grease, his suit actor is . Etymology Following [[Sento Kiryu|Sen'to']] and [[Ryuga Banjo|'Ryu'ga]], one of the kanji used to spell his name also represents an animal, , which poetically means "monkey". It could be referring to grease monkey, an English slang term for mechanics. Notes *Kazumi's number '907101080' is a pun of Otoya Kurenai: , , , , , . *Unlike the previous third main riders on the series who are evil at first (Kamen Rider Chaser and Kamen Rider Necrom), Kazumi was simply receiving orders from above and was not evil from the start, instead being more neutral. Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Genius is Unstoppable }} References ru:Казуми Саватари Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Build Characters Category:Build Riders Category:Leader Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Heroes Category:Rival